


A Weasley in Malfoy's Bed

by jimmmmin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Granger-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy Friendship, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmmmin/pseuds/jimmmmin
Summary: A Weasley in Malfoy's bed? Who could it be and how on earth did this happen? A drunk Albus Potter is to blame.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 33





	A Weasley in Malfoy's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> StbwjIbsdindnefd I love Scorrose so much.

Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were happy as friends, thank you very much, and the last thing the both of them needed was a drunk Albus Potter telling them how ‘beautiful’ and ‘angelic’ their babies would look like ‘if they just got a room already’. 

“Go to bed, Potter, before you get sick all over my carpet,” said the young Malfoy heir to his best friend. 

“It’s our carpet, you arse.”

“Seeing that you never care about it when you are drunk and throwing up all over it, it’s my carpet.”

“Magic, you idiot. We belong to a world of magic,” Albus Potter shook his head at the blonde wizard before locking himself in the bathroom for the next ten minutes. Scorpius, on the other hand, went to the kitchen and made a sobering potion (a Malfoy Magical Remedies trademark now) for Albus. He then sent out a text to Rose, ex-nemesis until an embarrassing incident involving Albus Potter made them good friends in their fifth year at Hogwarts. 

‘Save me from Potter.’ he wrote. 

‘Drunk again?’ She knew her cousin well. 

‘Yes, see you in fifteen?’ 

‘On my way.’ 

By the time Rose arrived at Albus and Scorpius’ large bachelor pad in Muggle London, Albus was sober and had changed into clean clothes. 

“I swear to Merlin, if I have to handle Potter once again, I am throwing him out!” Scorpius said. He uttered their last names jokingly and sometimes out of exasperation. 

“Hello Albus, hi Scorpius,” Rose hugged the two of them, adding a quick peck on Scorpius’ cheek. This action did not go unnoticed by either of the men. 

“That’s a charming new development,” Albus whistled. 

“Potter.” 

“What is?” Rose smiled. She knew what he was referring to and tonight she was in the mood to harass Malfoy. 

“You kissing Malfoy,” Albus grinned. 

“Stop acting as if she kissed me on the mouth,” Scorpius mumbled while shifting focus to the meal he was cooking. 

“You wish,” his best friend said. 

“Can you not bring that up again? You aren’t drunk anymore, I won’t forgive you.”

“Scorpius, as your best friend, I get to annoy you about every little thing in your life.”

“Take your Potter-Weasley entitlement out of my flat,” he scowled. 

“Scorpius!” Rose smacked his arm. 

“I was joking. Please tone down the violence, Rose!” 

“Yeah, save it for the bedroom, Rose.” 

“Shut up, Albus,” she said with a show of her finger. Oh, now she had a problem with it. 

“Why, Rose, shall we go to my bedroom?” Scorpius grinned back at her. 

“I see what you are doing there, shut it,” she glared at him until he laughed and gave up. 

By the time Scorpius had finished cooking their dinner, Albus had fallen asleep on the couch and Rose was occupied with a video game. 

“Can we eat?” he yelled. “You guys sure know how to value someone cooking for you on a Saturday night.” 

“I am taking Albus to his room, I doubt he will want to eat at this hour. Leave a plate for him on the counter?” 

“Sure.” 

A certain feeling took over Scorpius while he set plates for Rose and himself on the tiny kitchen table. He was sure what it was, he had been feeling, er, new things about her since a couple of months now and Potter’s jokes didn’t embarrass him anymore. He quite enjoyed these jokes, but as a Malfoy, he was too proud to show it to Potter. 

“Scorpius?” he heard Rose behind him. 

“Yes?”

“I asked you about tomorrow.”

“Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought,” he whispered. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I am. Let’s eat?” 

Their meal was accompanied with conversation about work (Rose worked at Malfoy Magical Remedies), university (Scorpius was studying Muggle literature), and their friends and family. Throughout the meal, Scorpius found himself losing focus from what Rose was saying and more on her mouth and how her hand felt on his arms every time she rested hers on it. 

“Are you sure you are alright, Scorp?” 

“Yes, I am sure,” he smiled. “I am sorry.”

“What for?” 

“Er, for being distracted.” 

“What’s keeping your mind distracted at this hour, Malfoy?” she asked, showing that trademark smirk she had inherited from George and Ginny Weasley. 

“It’s no one.”

“It is a someone, then?” 

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” he grinned. 

“Not if you don’t tell me, I am not,” she laughed. Merlin. 

“It’s getting rather late, you should get home.” 

“I can sleep here.” 

“Um, yeah, of course.”

“Are you seeing someone, Scorpius?” Was there hesitancy in her voice or was he reading into things? “Is that why you are secretive all of a sudden?” 

“NO! No, I am not. I would have informed you of it, Rose, plus you know me better than that.”

“What’s wrong with dating someone?”

“Nothing at all,” he whispered. If only. “Are you seeing someone?”

“Not at the moment, nope.” 

“Alright, good.” At which her eyebrows went right up. A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed by the loud banging of pots in his sink, he decided to not anger Rose further. He headed to his room to get changed into his pyjamas, ready to sleep this night off. If Rose wanted to talk, she would. But when she did not want to talk, well, you left her alone. 

“Can I sleep here?” Rose entered his room and plopped on his bed. She had a large grin on her face, indicating a better mood. 

“You never have to ask us, Rose.”

“No, I meant here, in your bed.” Merlin. 

“Um, why?”

“Because we are playing video games and crashing on your bed.” And like I won’t die sleeping next to her, trying not to think of our bodies close to each other. 

“I will take you to the guest room. You kick a lot, Weasley.” 

“I do not!”

“You do, my face knows it.”

“That was when we were fifteen!”

“Some habits don’t change.” 

“Sure they do. Do you want to ask that Muggle I was seeing? I text him often, I could acquire proof.” Rose Granger-Weasley will go to any extent to prove she’s right. 

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t want to hear about what you did in bed with a bloke,” he scowled. “Please.”

“I don’t kick in bed,” she pouted but turned away from him and switched on the game she liked the most. “Alright, Scorpius, let’s make me a winner!” Not like I haven’t lost this already. 

“You know you are crazy, don’t you?” he asked and settled on the bed at a safe distance from her. Rose, not used to the distance because that was never the case with them, shifted closer to him. 

Two hours later, after losing five matches, Scorpius Malfoy wanted to either kill or kiss the girl jumping victoriously on his bed. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Malfoy!” she yelled. 

“You are a cheat, Weasley.” He sank his head back into the pillow, watching the sexiest spectacle Rose Granger-Weasley had ever made of herself. 

“How am I a cheater?” she asked. 

“You do these things!” 

“I don’t do anything. What things are you talking about?” She paused her dance out of confusion. 

“You tuck your legs underneath mine!” 

“Huh?”

“And this stupid Slytherin green dress you are wearing!” 

“What about Slytherin green distracts you, Malfoy?” she grinned. Oh, she was playing at this too.

Scorpius shot her a look. Not being able to take it anymore, he sighed. 

“The colour is not what distracts me, you idiot.”

“Then what does?” There again, that smirk. 

“You! This whole thing! You kissing me on my cheek like we have been doing it since ever. You putting your legs against mine and the touch of your skin. Your dress and the way it looks on you, not to forget I can see so many bits I am not supposed to see while you dance. All of you, Weasley. You distract me.” At the end of all this, Scorpius sighed and glanced at her. Her mouth was still in a grin but there was something else to it now. 

“Is that it?”

“What?” There goes my hope. “That’s it, I suppose.”

“You know the kissing thing is for a reason, right? You know what flirting looks like, right?” 

“Rose, when have I ever recognised flirting?”

“True, you are an idiot,” she said and sat right on his belly. 

“Weasley,” he sighed. 

“Malfoy,” she grinned. 

“What do you think you are doing?” He was trying to understand what was going on in her head. 

“I am doing what you and I both want to do to each other,” she smiled. 

“Rose, I don’t want to do what you want.” 

“What?”

“I want more than four nights or a weekend with you,” he said meeting her gaze. He knew it was a cheap shot at her but he could not start and finish things with Rose Granger-Weasley. He never wanted the finish, well, except the other kind. Plenty of those finishes. 

“I know what you want, Scorpius,” she slid her hands under his t-shirt and stroked his chest. “You have become quite obvious in your ways.” 

“Sure. Can you please stop doing that?” He closed his eyes, allowing his body to give in and react to her touch. 

“I don't think you want me to.” He could hear that goddamned smirk in her voice. 

“You are right, Weasley, I don’t want you to but I do want to do start with something else first,” he smiled. 

“What would that be?”

“Wiping that smirk off your face,” he said and raised himself enough to kiss her on the mouth. There, he had finally planted one on her mouth like Albus had been telling him to this evening when he was drunk. Feeling her tongue inside his mouth, he allowed her to take control. His dreams spoke the truth, Rose Granger-Weasley would always like control in bed. 

“Rose,” he moaned. She was biting close to his ear, aware of the fact that his pale skin would bruise quicker there than anywhere else. “Wow.”

“I know,” she sighed. While she had been busy with his face, his hands had slipped under her dress, caressing her soft belly. “This feels so, for lack of another word, wow.”

She rolled her hips, both of them aware of what was going on under Scorpius’ pyjamas, which emitted a loud growl from him. Taking control, he unzipped her dress and lifted it off her body, taking in the sight before his eyes. She was dressed in thin black panties and bra, both pieces of clothing worn to tease. He dropped his head to her breasts, showering soft kisses before leaving a few bite marks on her. 

“Ouch!” 

“Says the woman who just left a hickey on my neck!” he looked up at her.

“Fair enough, get back to it,” she grinned. 

He shifted his attention back to her body, alternating between mouth and fingers on her breasts. Meanwhile, Rose was leaving a trail of nail marks on his back and Scorpius Malfoy did not mind one bit. 

“Stop teasing, Malfoy,” she whispered. “Please.”

“What do you want?” It was his time to smirk. 

“I want everything,” she said opening her eyes and looking at him. 

“Rose,” he sighed. “I can’t promise everything.”

“Why not?” 

“You know my rules.” 

“No, I don’t.” The confusion again. 

“Rose!”

“I don’t know these sex rules of yours, Malfoy.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

“I like taking things slow, Rose,” he said leaving soft kisses on her neck. 

“How slow?” 

“Depends on the person I am with.”

“How slow do you want to go with me?”

“Till we decide where we are going?” 

“What if I decide right now?” she grinned tucking his hair behind his ears. 

“Rose, you will kill me.”

“No, I am serious.”

“And I want to be serious, Weasley. I want there to be an us. I want there to be months and years of us. I want to move out of this bachelor pad and live with you in a house as warm as the Burrow. I want a couple of Malfoy-Weasley spawn running around the halls of Hogwarts.”

“You are scaring me.”

“I am sorry.”

“But I can try it,” she shrugged. 

“It’s not a dish I have cooked up, Rose.”

“Scorpius, you know me well enough to know that I do want someone to share my life with.”

“I know that but do you want that someone to be me, Rosie?” he blushed. 

“I would not have kissed you if I didn’t want it to be you. I have the intelligence of Hermione Granger and the anxiety of Ron Weasley. I have thought over this!”

“What else have you thought of me, Weasley?” he smirked. 

“I have thought of how you look underneath your pyjamas,” she smiled and he could feel her hands near the waistband of his pyjamas. “I also have thought of how we would be together in bed, how great fucking you would be.”

“As always, crude.”

“You can count me on it,” she said and lifted herself off from him. He was going to ask where she was headed but before he could open his mouth, Rose had removed his pyjamas and put hand and mouth on his penis. 

“You will kill me,” he groaned. 

“I intend to,” she grinned up at him before going back to the task at hand. When he reached his finish, Rose looked too cocky for her own good. 

“Did you like that?” she asked as she lay next to him. 

“Thoroughly enjoyed it,” he sighed. 

“You are welcome.”

“Are you always this cocky in bed?”

“Yes,” she purred. 

“We’ll have to find a few ways for me to be cocky in bed then,” he said and pushed himself on top of her. 

“Yes,” she smirked. “I can suggest a few ideas.” 

“It’s okay, Rosie, I have a few of mine as well,” he smirked right back at her. Grazing his hands against her thighs, he moved towards her entrance and teased her with his fingers. 

“Scorp.”

“I told you, Rosie, I like taking things slow,” he said and slid his finger in, moving at a pace he knew she would both enjoy and find torturous. 

“Scorp!”

“Yes?”

“You,” sigh, “are such,” sigh, “a tease!” 

“Thank you.” After that, Scorpius didn’t talk too much as his tongue became busy with licking her cunt (her words, not mine). He teased her clit with his tongue every few seconds, wanting to lengthen her moaning. 

“Malfoy!” she yelled as his finger and mouth came in contact with her clit and she came undone. “Keep going, alright? I think I am going to come again.” 

“Your wish is my command.” He continued his exploration with his fingers inside her until she fell back on the bed, exhausted of the multiple orgasms she’d had. 

He moved next to her, pulling her to him, stroking her red hair gently until he could the soft breathing sound indicating that Rose Granger-Weasley had fallen asleep in his arms after a round of fabulous, fabulous sex. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Scorpius was shaken awake by Rose. 

“What is it?” he mumbled but smiled because it was Rose and she was in his arms. 

“I was thinking of going for a shower. Do you want to join me?” she asked with a grin. 

“I doubt you will ever have to ask me, Rosie,” he said and followed her to his bathroom. Rose and Scorpius had to take another shower when they woke up in the morning because more had been done in bed after the first shower. 

While preparing breakfast, Albus joined them, looking like he hadn’t slept all night. 

“Did you drink more, mate?” Scorpius asked his best friend. “You look hungover.”

“You know when I asked you to get soundproof walls, Malfoy? That wasn’t because I wanted to protect you from the sounds coming from my bedroom. It was because I knew this day would come and I want to throw up slugs every time I hear my cousin moan out your name,” he grimaced.

“You wanted it, Albus,” Rose grinned. 

“I did not want to hear you scream ‘Malfoy’ at four in the morning, you arse. Now,” he said stealing the toast Scorpius had made for him and Rose, “I am going to take this to my room until this banshee leaves. Please keep it low, for fuck’s sake!” 

Before he could disappear, Scorpius laughed and yelled at him, “But how does one ever shut a Weasley up? Can you give me suggestions, Potter, or should I ask Rosie here?” 

“Leave him alone!” Rose left a peck on his mouth. 

“Hey, Potter asked us multiple times to get a room and get a room we will!” he said and whisked Rose Granger-Weasley back to bed.


End file.
